Vanais'Tailo
=BG= Name and General Information *Name:Vanais'Tailo *Experience: I've played a lot of mushes Parents Vanais'Tailo was born to mother Ilieen'Vein and father Eni'Ait. His father was an engineer, his mother a pilot. His mother and father ran a small business out of the lone ship they owned. A small freighter with barely enough room for us all, but it worked. We loved each other and if the truth was told, it wasn't bad. He was around technology from a very young age thanks to their business. They would accept pilot jobs and repair jobs, even build things for people every now and then. His parents found time for him, more so his father since his mother had the blunt of the jobs. He was almost always tucked away in a small corner of his father's shop, playing with tools of some kind, not that he understood what any of it was. Early Years Vanais'Tailo spent much of his early years skipping about the ship and getting into mischief. The ship had many cubby holes and his father's workshop was among one of the best spots to get in trouble. He would sneak into the workshop and grab tools and materials, pretending to use them to construct things. It was always followed by his father getting mad and subsequently showing him how to actually use the tools he had found. He learned a lot from his father's lessons, less from his mother. She really was the reason the ship was able to keep flying. Unfortunately for his father, he was never in a position to get jobs that brought in enough money to matter. His mother on the other hand, had an overabundance of high paying jobs that either involved transporting cargo or flying someone else's ship while him and his father stayed behind on the planet. It was where he got his interest in both engineering and business. Adolescence Vanais'Tailo actually left the ship in his adolescence. His mother and father agreed to let him go and he started by going to the best engineering school he could find, it happened to be on Corellia. He wanted to learn more about engineering and its subtle ways. Soon into his course, he found that he shared a particular fondness for droids, specifically, Astromechs and Protocol Droids, but it was apparent he favored Astromechs. For this reason, he also took a rather basic Astrogation course so that he could better learn how to calculate jump routes and the such, he felt it would make his Astromech droids all the better. Once graduated, he took odd jobs and eventually started his own mom and pop business on his home planet of Ryloth. It was relatively successful and he had a good life, but the surprise came when a stranger came to see him. Recent Events Recently, he came into contact with a stranger who brought both sad and good news. The sad news was that his mother and father's ship had been destroyed in a battle. The good news was that their dying wish was that this man would come to see their brilliant son and his Astromechs on Ryloth. He asked the man for a few days and he was given it; two to be exact, which was enough for him to stop grieving long enough to show the man one of his Astromech Droids. The man was impressed and it was then Vanais'Tailo learned who the man was. He was the senator of the planet that Vanais'Tailo's parents were killed over. He bought one and then he began to spread word about his droids everywhere. In no time at all, he was beset by messages from people wanting more of his droids. Almost overnight, his business, Nuvayen Droids was propelled to a galactic standard. By the next morning, the whole of Ryloth and the galaxy was talking about Nuvayen Droids and its owner, Vanais'Tailo. He realized he need a new building and so moved his HQ to Corellia. A world not too far out of the way but at the same time offered a rather relaxing and safe environment for him to operate in. Psyche Vanais'Tailo is a good, all around, charismatic guy. He's committed to protecting those whom he shares an affection for. He loves to make jokes in public and talk to anyone he meets, however, he also likes to just take time for himself every now and then. He's usually pretty dedicated to his ideas, and they don't change a lot. Skills He's good with droids and other small engineering jobs. He didn't really pay much attention to how to build anything other then droids and some simple utilities. He can't build weapons yet but he can design buildings, the one thing he did pay attention to building other then droids. =Current Events= Omega Droid Industries *Rank: Chief Droid Engineer, Co-Owner Omega Droid Industries (ODI) grew out of a partnership between Saro Keeg and Vanais'Tailo. It was a combination of Vanais'Tailo's already well known Nuvayen Droids and Saro Keeg's ship. Thus allowing them to make money off of droids and trading.